Results of a movie night
by Jlargent
Summary: Crappy title I know. Shortly after the Dark Tournament Shizuru and Yukina share a movie night with unexpected results. First ever Shizuru/Yukina yuri fic. Please Read and Review!


**Results of a movie night.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: That's right it's another lemon fic this time I'm doing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic involving Yukina and Shizuru. In my opinion there is not enough yuri fics on FFN and I hope to change that by adding this story to it. Takes place shortly after the Dark Tournament arc. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Shizuru's POV

It's funny how a chance meeting changes things. My name is Shizuru Kuwabawa and until a few months ago I was content with my life and my ambition of being a professional hairdresser that was until my idiotic younger brother managed to enter a demons only tournament along with his friend/rival Yusuke and the loyal girlfriend Keiko interrogated Botan. And that's when I met her, Yukina the ice maiden.

When I first met Hiei I could tell that their auras are similar to each other so I confronted him about it.

_Flashback._

"So what if I have a similar aura as her? It doesn't mean anything." the diminutive fire demon spoke curtly. It was a few days after Team Urameshi won their battle against Team Masho despite the blatant favoritism that the committee had. I asked to talk to Hiei alone and this has led to this point.

"I know that she's your sister Hiei. She's been looking for you." I said.

"So?" he retorted.

"Stop being a stubborn dwarf and talk to her for gods sake!" I practically scream at him.

"Give me one good reason why." he growled as the black flames started to flicker from him.

"She deserves to know." I replied cutting him off.

"I'm a murderer, a mercenary and an ex-con, she's better off not knowing anything about me." he said as he vanished ending the conversation right there.

_End flashback._

Since then I decided to spend some time with Yukina getting to know her. It turns out that she spent the majority of her life in the icy plains of her village until she accidentally stumbled through a portal that leads into the human world and was captured by a mob boss and was rescued by my brother shortly afterwards. She returned to her village to find that it was razed to the ground, seeing no other option she decides to head back to the human world to search for her brother which led her to the Dark Tournament. One part of me is tempted to tell the poor girl that her brother is right in front of her but another part of me argues that this is a family affair and that I shouldn't get involved.

"Shizuru, is something the matter?" Yukina asks me breaking me from my thoughts. I smile at her innocence and her naivety.

"Nothing's the matter Yukina. Would you like some more tea?" I ask her standing up from the couch. I decided to invite Yukina over for a girl's night out, sadly Botan had her duties that needed attending to and Keiko is studying for finals so she couldn't come. I sigh and plop down on the couch and could hear the sounds of thunder, Yukina squeaked as lightning flashed and jumped when the sound followed it I grabbed her and give her a gentle hug.

"Well so much for a girl's night out. How about a movie night instead?" I suggested as I grab the phone and call for a pizza to be delivered. "Hey it's me…Yeah the usual order…Throw in a 2 liter of coke as well…Okay thanks. Pizza will be here in twenty minuets." I said as I pull out a couple of plates and glasses and checked the fridge for ice.

"What's a movie night?" Yukina asks me. I remember that her village probably never have gone to the human world that often so it would come as no surprise that she wouldn't know.

"A movie night is where you spend the evening watching movies. I was originally going to take you to a few places I know but it looks like we'll have to try again another time." I said as I silently cursed to myself that I have no ice and it was too late to go out and grab some.

"What is the matter Shizuru?" Yukina asks me.

"Well I'm out of ice and we need it for the drinks." I grumbled to her.

"Um…maybe I can help with that." Yukina pointed out with a small blush.

"Oh right, you're a ice maiden. I did kind of forgot about that." I replied realizing that she had me there. Ten minuets later there was a knock at the door, I open it to see the delivery guy and I handed him the money, as well as a nice tip. I open the box and the smell of a sausage and pepperoni pizza blasts out of the box as I place two slices on Yukina's plate. Yukina hesitates for a moment never having to taste pizza in her life, she slowly moves the pizza close to her mouth and with a small trepidation takes a small bite. Her eyes widen as the sensation of taste overwhelm her taste buds. She lets out a loud sigh as I struggle not to laugh at Yukina's expression mixture of pure bliss with an orgasm hitting her mouth. (A/N: I wonder if Dante's face is similar to that every time he eats a pizza?)

"Um…Human world to Yukina. Come in Yukina." I said imitating a speaker snapping her out of her daze with a blush on her face I grab two glasses and fill them with coke, Yukina places her hands over the top of the glasses and for a moment nothing happens but then her hands glowed a light blue for a few moments and then the glow stops and she removes her hands from the glasses seeing a small amount of frost on the top of the glass. I take a small sip of my coke and to my surprise it was the right amount of coldness.

"I hope that it is cold enough." Yukina said slightly embarrassed.

I waved her off "No, it's fine. It's just the right coldness." I replied as the two of us dig into the meal making small talk "By the way I've been meaning to ask: What do you think of my brother?" I ask in an almost teasing tone making her almost cough on the coke that she was drinking.

"S-Shizuru!" Yukina was definitely surprised at my question but then calms down "To be honest I know that he has feelings towards me but he acts a little…" she trails off trying to find a word to describe him.

"Over the top?" I supplied making Yukina nod her head in confirmation.

"Yes, he tries too hard to impress me but I really don't have the heart to tell him that I don't have any feelings towards him." she replied with her head slightly bowed.

I grab her shoulder and squeezed it gently "Hey don't worry about it. My brother may be an idiot most of the times but at least his heart is in the right place, well most of the time at least. You don't really need to worry too much eventually he will realize that the two of you aren't really meant to be and he'll move on." I said making her feel better, soon the pizza and coke disappear and we head into the living room and I search for a decent movie.

"Shizuru, I found this but there's no title on it." Yukina hands me a cassette tape and like she said there was no title on it. I shrug my shoulders and pop the tape into the VCR thinking it might be something that my brother recorded on TV.

(Lemon alert! If you are easily offended by two women having sex with each other then either skip this part or turn back now.)

I blushed deeply realizing that the tape was one that I made back in my third year and it involved me and my female teacher that I had a crush on at the time Ms. Lilly Ashford my English teacher. One day Lilly asked me to meet her after school for 'a special project' as she put it, I arrive at her classroom to see a camera that she borrowed from the AV club and she was sitting on her desk was wearing the skimpiest lingerie imaginable, I slowly and teasingly strip off my uniform as I saunter over to Lilly, luckily I decided not to wear a bra or panties as I gently wrap my fingers around Lilly's fiery red hair and deliver a searing kiss that if she was standing up would have made her weak in the knees.

"Hmm…I see someone's eager." Lilly growls playfully as she starts kissing my neck, her hands started to roam over my body teasing an massaging my breasts, her sharp fingernails lightly scraping my skin, her hot breath lightly toughing my ear making me shudder. I gasp slightly as Lilly starts teasing my clit as her lips continually make their way down to my sacred spot.

"Please Lilly. Don't tease me." I was starting to beg while she starts sucking on my breasts and slowly slides her fingers into me pumping me in and out slowly making me moan and thrash about.

"Now now Shizuru I've only just begun. So sit back and enjoy the ride." Lilly whispered huskily into my ear as she gently shoves her fingers in deeper into me. Soon the pleasure starts to become overwhelming.

"Please Lilly. I want to cum!" I start to beg as tears threaten to run down my face. Lilly kisses my face and then starts moving her fingers faster, bringing me closer to the release that I so desperately needed.

"All you had to do was ask." Lilly murmured as I cry out in pleasure from the orgasm that Lilly delivered to me. I panted from the orgasm but I still had enough strength to crawl up onto her and start licking her neck and then start doing to her the same thing that she did to me. Soon she too started to pant and beg for sweet release.

"Shizuru you are so good!" Lilly practically screams as I lap at her pussy.

"Okay Lilly here's your reward." I said as I press my clit against hers and start moving my hips against hers sending sparks of pleasure between us, Lilly follows my lead and moves her hips in sync with mine. Our combined moaning echo throughout the empty classroom as with a combined scream our cum covers the teachers desk.

I grab my clothes and quickly get dressed and see that Lilly did the same I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her on the lips. After a moment we separate.

"I had fun Lilly. I hope that the next time we do this we do it at your place." I said as I straighten out my skirt.

Lilly smiled "Sure, I'll have to let Marie know." she said referring to her live in girlfriend. They believe in having an open relationship which makes things easier for them "Maybe we can make it into a threesome." she suggested in an almost wistful tone as the tape ends.

(End Lemon. Now back to the story.)

I look at Yukina who at this point had a vacant look in her eyes and I could swear that she was starting to drool, I wave my hand in front of her only to get no response _The lights are on but nobody's home_ I thought to myself as I snap my fingers bringing her back to reality. She quickly wipe her mouth with a furious blush on her face possibly at the perverted thoughts that were running through her head.

"Look Yukina please don't tell anyone about that video. My brother would use it for blackmail and lord knows what Yusuke would do if he found out. I mean, I blackmailed him for an incident prior to his match against Toguro when I caught him in the arms of Koto. And Botan is utterly incapable of keeping a secret." I said as the memory comes back to me. (A/N: Hmm… Now there's a potential pairing there. I might make a lemon fic involving those two later.)

"The announcer from the first part of the tournament?" Yukina asks in surprise.

"The same one." I confirmed.

"Wow, I did not see that one coming. If Keiko found out she would kill both of them." Yukina said.

"Why do you think I blackmailed him in the first place?" I ask rhetorically, making her laugh. I never noticed it until now but Yukina has a cute laugh.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Lilly?" she asks me curiously.

I shrug my shoulders "Well we decided to end our relationship. But we also decided just to be friends with benefits." I answer her.

Yukina blushed heavily at the answer before speaking again "Well it…it looked like you enjoyed that a lot. Is-is it that good?" she almost blurt out. I raise an eyebrow at her question before lightly chuckling.

"Are you asking me to teach you how to make love to another woman?" I ask her intrigued at the prospect of not only helping Yukina but it has been awhile since I've been laid.

Yukina hesitates for a moment "I-I don't want to sound like I'm some sort of…" she trailed off as I realize that her question was awkward for her.

"Hey now, you're not a slut or anything. You're just curious about your sexuality and asking questions is the healthy thing to do." I said reassuring her, she visibly relaxed as my words sink into her head "Let's go to my room for your lessons." I said as I lead her to my room for a more practical lesson.

(Lemon Alert! As with before if you are offended by two women having sex with each other then either skip this part or turn back.)

I lean down to Yukina's face and give her a light kiss on her cheek noting that her skin was slightly cold, no doubt due to her nature as an ice maiden but I didn't care. I then move my lips to capture hers and a moment later I had to help Yukina stay upright from my kiss _Heh, I still got it _I thought to myself as I began to prepare myself by removing my clothes.

"Well first off we need to get naked for this so take off the kimono." I said as I started to take my clothes off, I stare at Yukina's flawless pale skin and small but pert breasts and I could tell that she too was staring at my lean figure and fuller breasts "Okay first lesson: Women are sometimes sensitive when you play with their breasts." I lean down to Yukina's lithe form and gently massage her breasts, making her moan softly at my ministrations "Next: It helps arouse your lover when you play with their nipples. By lightly biting or sucking on them increases these sensations." I raise my head to explain before I lightly lick her nipples then lightly bite them before I press my lips to them and suck on them making her moan louder.

"Please Shizuru I want to cum!" Yukina started to beg, it was no surprise really since this is her first time so I decided to humor her and let her cum, and she does with a loud moan and I wipe some of her essence from her and taste it, surprisingly it tastes like strawberries, I had to stop myself before I lose control of my libido.

"Okay now onto foreplay: Some women like to be caressed and massaged in all the right places. What I did to you when I played with your breasts is considered foreplay." I said as I moved her to my bed "Now onto oral sex: For this lesson a more hands on approach is needed." I said as I lay her on the bed and gently spread her legs and began to indulge myself to Yukina's essence making her moan loudly "By licking the clit you can drive your lover to the brink of an orgasm." To prove my point I lick her clit making her scream in pleasure and nearly cum "Now as soon as I make you cum again it'll be your turn to pleasure me." I said as I resume my duties and lick her core like a woman drinking a fine 'virgin' wine and soon Yukina lets out another scream as she cums again. I sit Yukina up and gently pull her up from the bed and take her place "Okay Yukina, it's time to use what you learned on me." I said as she hesitantly crawls up to me and started to kiss my lips and then my cheek before moving down to my collarbone and lightly suck on it while her hands cup my breasts and start fondling them gently.

"Am I doing a good job Shizuru?" Yukina asks me as she starts to gently lick my nipples.

I moan lightly at the attention she was giving me "You're doing a good job Yukina." I murmured as she picks up the pace, soon the pleasure proved to be too much and I yell as an orgasm rips through me. Yukina then proceeds to start moving down leaving a trail of cold kisses as she makes her way down to my core _What the? I know that I haven't taught her that, either she's been holding out on me or she's a natural. _I thought as I let out a small yelp as suddenly her cold fingers slip into my pussy and slowly start pumping in and out _It's official she IS a natural at this! _I realize as the sudden coldness combined with the heat from my arousal makes for a rather unique feeling as I writhe at Yukina's skillful fingers, soon she makes me cum again for the second time tonight.

Even though that last orgasm was intense I still had enough energy for one more "Okay Yukina I want you to press your pussy against mine and follow my movements." I said as she obeys and presses her clit against mine sending sparks of pleasure through us. I start moving my hips and Yukina true to form follows my movements making the sparks erupt into undeniable pleasure. I began moving my hips faster only for Yukina to match my speed sending more pleasure to me and her, soon I grip the sheets of my bed as I picked up the pace, my eyes

"S-Shizuru. I-I think I'm about to cum." Yukina moans as her breathing starts to become erratic.

"Me too Yukina! Let's try to cum together." I said as the oncoming orgasm approaches us, and with a dual scream of pleasure we climax together and our combined juices spill out onto the sheets. Yukina crawls to me and tiredly embrace me as I grab a blanket and cover us I kissed her forehead as sleep overtakes me.

(End Lemon.)

I groan and squint my eyes shut from the sunlight hitting my face and I could feel Yukina snuggle in closer to me, I smile and carefully slip out of her grasp as to not wake her up, sadly attempting to do this forces her to wake up "Shizuru?" Yukina muttered as she sits up and rubs her eyes.

I kiss her on the cheek "Sorry about that. I thought that you would like to sleep in a little longer." I said as I glance at the clock "Well we have an hour before we meet with Keiko how about a quickie before we leave?" I suggested as I kiss Yukina again making her moan as my tongue quickly dominates hers.

(Lemon Alert! Final one for this fic I promise.)

"Okay for the final lesson we're going to do what is normally called a 'sixty-nine' and all that's required is that I lick your pussy and you lick mine." I said as I place my core over her mouth and lowered my body to meet her pussy, I began licking her and at the same time her cold tongue slides into me. I moan as her skillful tongue probes me, I decided to add a surprise to really make Yukina cum hard I tease her clit lightly and to my satisfaction Yukina moans loudly, I continue my assault on her love button and soon Yukina started to thrash about begging me to let her cum and I shove my fingers into her hard and fast and pump them in and out at a furious pace. The sudden intrusion was too much for her and she cums, after regaining her senses she proceeds to finish me off.

(End Lemon)

I kiss Yukina on the lips tasting my essence on her lips "I love you, you sexy little succubus." I said after pulling away.

"I love you too my loving angel." Yukina replied as I headed into the shower.

Later…

"So what did you two do last night?" Botan asks as the four of us had our hands full of shopping bags.

I smiled mischievously "Well we decided to watch a movie and then went to bed." I said cryptically holding Yukina's hand away from Botan's line of sight.

_The End._

_Me: Finally! I'm finished with this story, if any of you notice that Lilly Ashford about as close to Millie Ashford from Code Geass then I apologize for that, I really couldn't think of a better name. One down three more to go, so until next time: Keep on reading and reviewing!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
